


Mayhem

by ShinySherlock fanart (ShinySherlock)



Category: Fight Club (1999), Fight Club - Chuck Palahniuk, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, sherlock/fight club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock%20fanart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>"You met me at a very strange time in my life."</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>My finished thing for letsdrawsherlock this time around. <a href="http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0137523/">Fight Club</a>. The Narrator (Sherlock) has resolved his multiple issues and holds hands with Marla (John) as they watch the mayhem culminate.</p><p>Clip of this scene <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x9Huy-JP1xo&feature=youtu.be">here</a>.</p><p>Watercolors, scanned, then slightly tinkered with in photoshop to deepen contrast.</p><p>Someday I will fic this. I will fic it so hard.</p></blockquote>





	Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> _"You met me at a very strange time in my life."_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> My finished thing for letsdrawsherlock this time around. [Fight Club](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0137523/). The Narrator (Sherlock) has resolved his multiple issues and holds hands with Marla (John) as they watch the mayhem culminate.
> 
> Clip of this scene [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x9Huy-JP1xo&feature=youtu.be).
> 
> Watercolors, scanned, then slightly tinkered with in photoshop to deepen contrast.
> 
> Someday I will fic this. I will fic it so hard.


End file.
